


Cold Feet

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Foot Massage, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Logicality [Patton/Morality x Logan/Logic] can be romantic or platonic whatevs you want tbhSummary: Logan comes home front work cold and soaking due to rain, cold water has soaked through his shoes. Patton warms him up with a foot massage [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]i wrote this cause i did deliveries all tonight in cold 35F rain and at one point i lost feeling in the toes on my left foot and of course this is what my brain thinks of
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Cold Feet

Logan loathed many things in that moment. He loathed the weather conditions for somehow managing to bring a cold front through Florida. He loathed the weather app for not warning him properly of the oncoming rain. He loathed the fact that he chose to walk home every day for health purposes. He loathed the fact that he had not invested in puddle-proof shoes.

Most of all, he loathed how cold he was.

Logan continued to loathe as he approached his house, the promising warmth of heat and figurative warmth of companionship giving him hope each step of the journey.

If you could call a 10 minute walk ‘a journey’.

Logan grimaced as his numb fingers fumbled with his keys to jam into the door. He debated slamming it behind him, but ultimately decided against it, electing instead to sigh pitifully and remove his rain-soaked outer layers.

He crouched down after a moment and slid off his shoes. He rubbed his fingers at the toes and soles of his feet, having lost feeling in parts of them a while ago.

“Logan- Oh, Logi bear, you look so cold!”

Logan didn’t have to look up to know Patton was standing above him.

“I was not… aware of the unfortunate weather conditions today.”

“It’s like, 35 degrees out, you poor thing!” Before Logan knew what was happening he felt himself pulled to his feet and was dragged to the living room. 

Another day, Logan may have expressed dissatisfaction with the course of events, even electing to put up a figurative fight.

But Logan was cold, tired, and dammit, maybe even a bit needy right now.

He had no qualms with being sat on the couch and a blanket being thrown around him, quickly followed up by Patton tackle-hugging him.

“I… I am not in danger of hypothermia, Patton. The conditions were not that arduous-”

“I don’t care about that. Well, maybe I would if you were that cold, but you just looked so sad and cold, but there’s nothing that hugs can’t fix!”

Logan had many arguments to that statement but found it in his best interest to simply accept the affection as given.

“Honey, were you out in your dress shoes?”

“Yes.” Logan grumbled.

“Are your feet cold?”

“Upsettingly so.”

“Would you like a foot massage?”

“…Yes, please.”

Patton smiled brightly and sat back, motioning for Logan to turn to face him and place his feet in his lap. Logan did so and rested his back against the arm of the couch.

Patton placed his hands on Logan’s socked feet and made a noise of disappointment. “Lo, your socks are wet.” He made swift work of peeling them off. Logan’s toes curled at the release from the freezing wet feeling. 

“I had unknowingly walked through a large accumulation of water that soaked through my shoes.”

“Poor baby.” Patton tsked and pressed his thumbs into the sole of one foot.

Logan let out a satisfied groan and leaned back. He could feel Patton’s warmth immediately, lessening any numbness or painful cold areas he still had.

His momentary relaxation didn’t last very long, because Patton didn’t know-

“Pfftehe-” Logan giggled and flinched before relaxing his body again in Patton’s hands.

Patton smiled. “Did you just… giggle?”

“My apologies, Patton. I’m just ticklish.” Logan felt his face flush the tiniest bit at his admission.

Patton bit his lip and squealed. “That’s so adorable.” Patton lightly slid his thumb back over the sole, causing Logan to smile and squirm. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Logan put a hand to his mouth and huffed. “I-if you don’t mind.”

Patton’s smile softened and he nodded. He let all 5 fingers drag up and down Logan’s sole, warming up the foot and causing the usually stoic side to to burst into giggles.

“Aw, I never get to hear you giggle like this.” He commented as he wiggled his thumb into the arch.

Logan yipped and bit his lip, still letting out a steady stream of giggles as if was all his voice could do.

“Tickle tickle~” Patton used his nail to lightly scratch. He lit up at Logan’s quick jump to laughter.

“P-Pahahatton!”

“Yeeeeeees?” Patton cooed, now focusing his fingers entirely on tickling the soles of the feet in front of him. 

Logan snorted and through his head back on the arm of the couch. “Ihihiht- ihihit tihihihickles!”

“Very good observation, teach! I am tickle tickle tickling you~”

Logan went pink and covered his face in his hands and Patton swore his heart melted on the spot.

“Logan, no need to hide. Don’t get… cold feet!” Patton grinned at his joke and ended it with a pinch to the ball of Logan’s foot, ensuring a rise in laughter.

“Pfftahahahaha!”

“Wow, that’s the first time you’ve laughed like this at one of my puns! Am I just that good?”

“Pfft- b-bahahahad johohohoke!” Logan wiggled on the couch laughing with a wide smile. If Patton didn’t know Logan so well he might’ve been offended by that statement. 

“Bad joke? No need to be so… cold! Weather you like it or not, I’ll be the brrr-st to warm up these chilly toes!” Patton scribbled his fingers up and down Logan’s soles, resulting in loud deep belly laughter.

“PAHAHAHAHAHAT-”

“Aw, I always knew you liked my puns to a certain… degree!”

Logan snorted again and Patton almost squealed. He snorted again. And again. And again-

Oh- he wasn’t getting enough air.

Patton lifted his fingers and Logan went limp, panting.

Logan smiled up at Patton, blush persisting, and Patton smiled back.

“I… appreciate your assistance, Patton. However silly and playful it might be.”

“Aw, thanks, Lo! But… we still haven’t gotten your toes yet.”

“That- that’s not necessary! Patton! PaHAHAHATTON!”


End file.
